Question: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. $250-150x =$
$ {50}$ is the greatest common factor of $250$ and $150x$. $\phantom{=}250-150x$ $={50} \cdot 5-{50}\cdot 3x$ $={50}(5-3x)~~~~~~~~$ Apply the distributive property. The answer: ${50}(5-3x) $